Tears of an Angel
by HalfbloodLight
Summary: When Tom Riddle arrives to Hogwarts, Dumbledore orders Harry, Ron and Hermione to befriend him. Hermione and Tom grows to be very close friends but is it enough to defeat the evil side of him? Or is everything already lost? Better summary is coming soon
1. A word for the truth

**A/N:** Okay so I'm not very good at writing, so I put that as a warning haha. I'm new at this but I'd love to get some feedback as motivation if you'd like to. And since I'm from Sweden my english's not the best but I figured I'd give it a try! :) This fic is firstly dedicated to all Tom/Hermione-lovers out there (and to those who aren't who should really give it a try) and to Anna, my dear friend who had to put up with me talking about Harry Potter for days and writing instead of seeing you, this is for you hun!

**Disclaimer:** Not that I wouldn't like saying that this magical work is all mine, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It's JK Rowling's, that brilliant woman...

**

* * *

**

**Tears of an Angel**

**Prologue: A word for the truth**

Seventh year now, Hermione thought to herself as she leaned towards the window. Seventh year of being Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my age. What a shame it couldn't last longer.

She smiled to herself as the thought passed her mind.

Not that she didn't mind being who she was, it wasn't all bad really, but when school was over she would have no idea of what to do.

All this pressure.

She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining sleeping in her bed at Hogwarts. Just when the train started moving she thought she heard voices outside her compartment. BAM – door slammed open and gazed at her was no one less than Draco Malfoy. He hummed something - she didn't hear - before hawking. She opened her eyes and glazed back.

"Hrm… so yeah actually I'd like you to leave" said he finally.

Hermione couldn't help herself, so she burst into laughter. Just for a couple of seconds she could've sworn she saw Malfoy look at her with hesitation to move on with his argument.

"Yeah you'd like that huh?" Hermione smiled at him as she responded. "I was in here first, therefore, if I stand correctly, YOU'RE the one who has to leave"

"Really Granger, I'm not in the mood for this" said he irritated. "Just leave this compartment or I'll…"

"You'll what Malfoy?"

Silence fell.

"Got nothing better to do, eh Malfoy?" Hermione heard Harry say as he battered in.

"This is none of your business I believe, Potter"

"You got that right it isn't. So I suggest you leave now before it becomes any of my bloody business"

* * *

Hermione's thoughtful journey had been so abruptly disturbed, she found it hard to return to it. Even though Malfoy had left, and Ron replaced him (with a little more gentle touch in the discussions of Merlin-knows-what) she couldn't concentrate.

"…don't you think 'Mione?" Harry asked thoughtful.

"What? Erh… yeah sure I suppose so" she responded confused.

"Are you okay? You have seemed so… off since we arrived" said he worryingly.

"No Harry, I'm fine" said she. She even forced a smile to her lips. "Really"

"So, what did you do this summer?" Asked Ron, smiling at her.

"Nah nothing… oh I DID go to France this summer! And I tell you, I don't think I've _ever_ seen a bigger prat than the boy I met in the lobby. He was really…"

And so she told them the entire story of how he had lost her copy of Hogwarts: A history and the entire story of how she got it back. When she was done telling, Ron looked dizzy of the information that was thrown at him, and Hermione figured he probably regret that he ever asked.

To be honest, Hermione couldn't wait until dinner in the Great hall with her best friends. But she didn't feel like eating today. Her mind had wandered off to the discussion Ron and Harry had about Quidditch and who they thought would be the new team captain of Gryffindor.

"I really hope it's you Harry!" Hermione smiled encouraging.

"Yeah it would be great I suppose, but there are so many that are better than I am…" he answered and raddled off all possible candidates for the position. "But thanks anyway Hermione" He smiled at her thankfully.

"Sweet Merlin!" Exclaimed Hermione "We're at Hogwarts already and I'm not in my robe… Oh no… I just know that something will be messed up… _I swear!_

"Relax woman" Ron laughed. "You have got about 5 minutes… and so do we. Let's get a move on then"

* * *

Once arriving to the train station a tall man with long, white beard looked at Hermione, Harry and Ron. He approached and finally Hermione saw that it was no one less than Dumbledore.

"Hello professor" said Harry gentle and gave the headmaster a little smile.

"Hello Harry!" responded Dumbledore cheeringly. He looked as if he was in the mood of hi-fiving them any minute. And it kind of creeped Hermione out.

"Forgive me, sir, but shouldn't you be awaiting the first years back in school?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore found this funny – for some reason that Hermione couldn't seem to understand – so he laughed like a girl. Okay, maybe not like a girl, but not very different from giggling.

"You're absolutely right, my boy" smiled Dumbledore. "And yet I'm standing here. Do you have a clue why?"

No, in that case he wouldn't ask, thought Hermione. Come on then, tell us! Or are you just standing here to test our patience?

"No sir" responded Harry, also realizing that the headmaster was maybe a little more cheeringly than usual.

Dumbledore leaned towards Harry and mumbled something Hermione didn't hear completely. She thought she heard something about "time"… "a riddle"… "a request" and lastly… She thought she'd heard him mention her name.

Well great then, Hermione thought to herself. That narrowed it down… NOT. Ah come on you can do better than that, headmaster.

"I see…" said Harry finally, not looking quite as happy as Dumbledore – who for that matter smiled like a maniac – but not very far from. "Well ofcours, sir. Do you want us to come right now?"

No he doesn't, he wants to tell us where we're going and why first!

"Yes that would seem like the best idea considering the circumstances" smiled Dumbledore (a more natural we might add)

"Excuse me…" said Ron irritable. "But is there something Hermione and I should know about?"

Way to go! Keep pushing them! Hermione cheered in her mind.

Dumbledore just smiled like a fool and Harry no less. They only waved at the other two who looked like two question marks so that they would follow. Indeed they did.

When they finally reached the castle they followed Dumbledore to his office. Outside the door he stopped them.

"I want you to be aware, of that what you will see is not pure evil but a boy, not to much unlike yourselves. And I do not want you to judge him quite yet.

I took the three of you here for a reason. I need to know that when seeing what's behind that door, you won't tell anyone the truth. I need to have your word on not judging, not blaming, not even mention the truth. He doesn't know about his future and my intention is to keep it that way.

Understood?"

Hermione looked at him with a very confused look upon her face.

He was telling them that behind that door it awaited no evil but a boy. Okay, so there's a boy in there, no harm done yet. We won't judge him, check. We won't tell anyone the truth… (truth about what exactly? Hermione thought but figured they'd find out the sooner they got into that bloody office)

And he doesn't know about his future. Okay, no one does, what's so strange in that?

The more Hermione thought of what Dumbledore had said she felt a little like Ron does when someone tries to tell him too much important things. Dizzy and annoyed.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley… yes even you Harry, I need your word on this" said Dumbledore with a touch of sorrow in his voice. "It's important."

"Yes, sir. You have my word. I won't tell a living soul" Harry was the first to say. "…or a dead one either" he added.

Dumbledore nodded at him, then looked at Ron and Hermione for an answer.

"Okay okay…" mumbled Ron.

The headmaster smiled a little and then looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Hermione? Have I got your word to not judge, not hate and not tell anyone – not even himself – the truth?"

"Well professor… what exactly is in there?"

"Your word, miss Granger. I need it before I can either show you or tell you."

"Then I guess… you have it."

Professor Dumbledore turned around and unlocked the door. Then he laid a hand on the door, hesitated for a moment before opening it.

* * *

Not too unexpected, there was a boy sitting in the chair in front of the master's desk. He had the back turned towards them so she couldn't see his face. All she saw was his dark hair and something that looked like a school robe.

That didn't exclude many in school. Well… she could discount the Weasley's anyway. Always something.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and made a discrete nod towards the chair. Harry stared at the boy's back (seriously, what's so wrong with a boy? And why am I in here in the first place?) before taking a step closer.

"Tom. I'd like you to meet your guides and the Head Girl that will accompany you for this year" said Dumbledore to the boy.

Tom… Tom… Hermione didn't know any "Tom". Unless… No. **NO!** It couldn't be, could it?

A riddle. Tom. Tom Riddle. No bloody way!

The boy stood up and turned around. A handsome face looked at them without any face expressions.

And indeed it was mr-future-to-become-Dark-lord or he-who-doesn't-care-about-others.

Indeed it was – Tom Riddle.


	2. For one life goes another

**A/N:** Yeah I don't know how to respond to reviews (I'm a technical queen...or not) but I'd like to thank you for taking your time and writing your opinion! Okay... this chapter is dedicated to Zandra for all those hours we've spent singing and all the laughters we've shared, you're the queen of music! (And happy birthday to you Frida!) As always, I love you for reading and I'd love you even more if you'd leave a review, feedback yesssss :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't like this either but I don't own anything, if you missed it :)

**Chapter one****. For one life goes another**

Okay. No panic, Hermione. As far as you know this could be his personal look-alike. His VERY look-alike. With the same name.

Don't judge, don't judge.

Yeah my arse not to judge! How can I not judge the one person who destroyed so much? Well okay, Mr.-Know-it-all-bloody-Dumbledore, let's see how this goes, shall we? I bet a galleon he'll blow us in the air before I get the chance to say "why hello Mr. Dark lord, how are you?"

Harry breathed a little faster than he probably realized but yet he could come with a "hello Tom".

Ron was just standing like a moron, gaping at the sight of the young Tom Riddle. Well, Hermione couldn't exactly blame him. She felt pretty much the same. Yet she controlled it a little bit better than Ron.

Hold on 'Mione… Did Dumbledore just say? _Oh yes he did._

"AH PROFESSOR YOU MADE ME HEAD GIRL!" she exclaimed happy and forgot about the rest.

"Yes miss Granger, I believe that's the least this school can do for your intelligence" Dumbledore smiled.

She blushed and looked on her feet. Head girl. It felt great, indeed. No doubts about it. She was Head girl. _The_Head girl.

"Oh I'm glad you can see it from the light side" said Ron ironically. "Really bloody happy for you 'Mione!"

Tom looked at Hermione with a slight of interest in his hazel eyes.

"Hermione… I brought you here especially so that I could introduce the two of you since you'll be spending a lot of time together… Tom, this is Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor. She is very, _very_ intelligent (thank you Dumbledore for that extra "very"! Hermione thought) and I think you'll be fond of her.

Hermione, this is Tom Riddle (yeah, like I didn't know that already) and he's in Slytherin but I'm sure you'll find that you are very alike (in the killing or the "no emotions"-part?)"

"Pleasure" said Tom politely, cold and mechanically (okay he's not that bad right now, but oh it kills me that it's so fake!) while stretching out his hand.

"Indeed" said Hermione thoughtfully and looked at his hand for a moment.

OH WAIT A MINUTE. No Dumbledore… don't tell me that you… You betrayer! You made _him_ Head boy? With ME? I'm not that fond of you anymore, professor.

"You know… I like formalities at times miss Granger" said Tom with a cold voice (it reminds me of Draco Malfoy… Urgh!) while not taking down his hand.

"Yeah but what if I don't?" she asked.

"How can you not do formalities? Being polite?"

Don't you dare insult _me_ Voldie!

"Now then Hermione… take his hand" said Dumbledore politely.

But Hermione ignored him at the anger she felt.

"You're telling me I'm not polite?" she said angrily at Tom's still-no-emotions-face.

"I can not say that exact since I do not know you, but from what I've seen so far it would seem that way, yes" Tom responded.

Hermione looked at him with a glimpse of hate in her eyes before she shook his hand. His cold hand. His mechanically moving cold damn hand that held the wand that killed Harry's parents and so many else.

She felt disgusted.

"Tom, this is Harry and Ron who will show you the students, the teachers and give you a catch-up with what's been happening here the last years. Does that seem fair to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm very thankful" said Tom.

Oh you flirtatious little bastard…

"And Harry will also… be the one you'll talk to. About any problems, any… _faults_ that we'll need to fix. And he also share some of your most talented gifts. You will take classes alongside with him" continued Dumbledore.

"Excuse me sir…" said Harry, confused. "What gifts?"

"Parseltongue, Harry" said Dumbledore as if this would've been obvious.

"Oh"

Tom immediately gazed at Harry with… was it fear or was it interest? Hermione couldn't decide. All she knew was that she suddenly had met the most dangerous dark wizard of all times. Marvellous. Really wonderful.

"Now Tom… I'd like you to follow professor Snape who will take you to where you will sleep, just for tonight" Dumbledore finished.

"Yes sir." Said Tom and walked out of the room where Snape waited.

* * *

The door closed and Hermione heard them walk down the stairs. As soon as everyone breathed out she couldn't help herself.

"Professor, what in Merlin's name is the darkest lord of all times doing at Hogwarts? As a student? And as a Head boy for that matter!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" agreed Ron. "It's very dangerous, even I can see that! What if he kills all of us? Or Harry at all? Or what if…"

"This is indeed, a very loony plan, but I think it might help us save the world" said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "And if we're lucky… we won't have to kill him either"

"Forgive me sir, but how's that lucky?" asked Harry to everybody's surprise. "I thought it wouldn't feel like this but I really want to kill him. Like… now"

"I appreciate your honesty mr Potter" Dumbledore told him. "But what the three of you needs to realize is that by killing him, you kill the human inside him. And yes, there is still a very big part of him that's left human. At least in the version of Tom Riddle I succeeded getting into our time.

If you have not already figured out the greatness behind this plan – and forgive me for saying this but it seems like you haven't – I guess I'll tell it more clearly."

Hermione – who felt like she was given very little credit at the moment for her intelligence – thought she had a slight idea of what Dumbledore's so called "masterplan" was.

"Like I said-" began Dumbledore. "There is still a very big part of him that's human inside the Tom Riddle we just saw. This Tom Riddle is _not_ Voldemort – which is most important to point out. This is a boy - like I said before we walked in here – that's not pure evil. There is hope for this young boy.

I've told you before Harry, that Lord Voldemort is not capable of loving. Do you remember that? (Harry nodded at this statement) I also believe that I once told you that no one's born evil? (Harry looked confused before answering "no, I don't think so, sir") I haven't?

Well I don't believe that Voldemort had to be that way. His childhood, the fact that nobody cared for him or loved him tore his soul apart and the same with his heart – yes mr Weasley, even Lord Voldemort has got a heart. (Ron still looked very sceptical)

But… what if we can show him love? Learn _him_ to love? What if we can make Tom Riddle feel like he's needed for who he is, and not for Voldemort? Wouldn't that make a difference?"

No one spoke after Dumbledore finished that last sentence. _Wouldn't that make a difference?_

Hermione thought about it. No. It wouldn't make a difference considering all the things he has already done. But… if they changed the young Riddle before he turned into the dark lord, wouldn't that mean that the things he did in the future (or the present) became undone?

Her head was spinning.

Tom Riddle – Dark lord – Voldemort

* * *

"So what you're saying-" began Hermione. "Is that if we can make him love, and make him feel loved, he may not have to become Lord Voldemort?"

Dumbledore nodded, smiling that somebody finally understood his masterplan. And surely they understood his idea, but they sure didn't agree.

"Why can't we just kill him?" suggested Harry. "We've got him here… just kill him and the God damned problem's solved!"

Ron nodded liking at the idea.

"…because we can save everybody without having to torture ourselves with the thought of have killed an – so far – innocent boy" answered Hermione silent.

Was she really doing this? Agreeing to Dumbledore's wicked plan? Dumbledore looked at her as if she had read his mind. Ron on the other hand, looked at her as if she had _lost_ her mind.

"In Merlin's beard Hermione… are you saying we'll be Lord Voldemort's teachers in _loving_ someone?" asked Ron with big eyes. "Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes… I think so" said Hermione, but now she didn't feel so confused.

If they changed Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort, well then it's obvious he won't be evil. And that means he won't kill all these people or start a war! It's genius.

But I haven't forgiven you yet for making him the Head boy with me, Hermione thought to herself.

"I guess… I guess that makes sense" said Harry after a while. "Sort of, anyway"

Ron looked surprised. So did Hermione. But certainly not Dumbledore. He looked at Harry as if it had been obvious that he'd agree to the plan.

"So… We'll save the world… by befriending the person who destroys it?" asked Ron sceptical. "We're actually doing it then?"

Hermione nodded slightly. Harry spoke a silent "yes" at the same time Dumbledore burst into a huge smile.

"Admit it though… it's a good plan?" smiled Dumbledore.

But all he received was three student's most sceptical looks.

_Oh my God, what has this man gotten me into?_


	3. I'm only human

**A/N: **Okay so I know I suck at updating, especially considering this chapter was written at the same time as the previous one. So feel free to call me lazy! :) Thanks for the feedback and a BIG thank to those who follows this story and so on... You're the best. xx

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine, I own nothing. This is purely fan-made and I earn nothing from it... Yeah like you didn't already know that, huh?

* * *

**Chapter two. ****I'm only human**

The hour after their discussion with a certain dark lord and Dumbledore himself, didn't make sense at all. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to the Great hall in silence. No one spoke, 'cause no one knew what to say. Once they arrived it appeared that all first years had been sorted into their houses.

The three friends sat down and glanced at Dumbledore who stood up, ready to hold a speech.

What a surprise as he NEVER does this, Hermione thought ironically.

The students finally looked up at Dumbledore who looked back at them with a little smile on his face.

"Welcome back I might say!" Dumbledore spoke clearly. "And welcome to all those who are here for their first year at Hogwarts."

The first years looked nervously on each other for some support.

"Before we eat… I'd like to make something clear" said Dumbledore and Hermione had a quite clear idea of what he was going to say. "We have a new student among us too, who has just transferred from Durmstrang. I expect him to be welcomed with open arms, just as all of you have been. May I ask Tom Riddle to come up here?"

Ginny froze and stared at Dumbledore to see if she had heard him correctly. Ron was still very chocked from meeting the darkest lord of all times so he didn't bother to make a face-expression.

"'Mione… did he just say…?" asked Ginny.

"Tom Riddle? Yes." Said Hermione and sighed. "I'm sure he'll explain _everything_ to you later Ginny"

Tom Riddle walked towards Dumbledore and stood in front of him.

"I'd like you to… be sorted into a house" said Dumbledore.

Riddle nodded and sat down on the chair. Dumbledore took the sorting hat and placed it on Tom's head.

"Ah, a very bright boy this is" The hat began. "A lot of darkness surrounds his soul but also a very light side. You're clever, that's for sure, and there's no doubt about your courage either, it's obvious you belong in Slytherin!"

Tom didn't make an expression as he walked down to the cheering Slytherin-table. Hermione muttered to herself. She really didn't like this idea, at all.

"Am I the only one who thinks this plan is a little bit… risky?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"That's probably the understatement of the year" Harry muttered while staring at Riddle.

"Yeah. What if he decides he doesn't like Dumbledore and kills him? What if he turns around and kill _**us**_? But nooo, Dumbledore just wants his bloody plan to work out for him." Said Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but agreeing. Dumbledore weren't thinking clear, that's for sure. And… how did he manage to get Tom Riddle to our time?

"I should probably find McGonagall and ask for help to find the Head's room" said Hermione to the boys when she finished eating.

"Are you sure? You've barely eaten anything" said Harry worryingly.

"I'll take something later" Hermione assured him. "See you guys tomorrow"

She walked out of the Great hall, knowing that it would take her some time to find her new bed. Her new dorm. That she happily would share with a certain Lord Voldemort.

Marvellous.

* * *

Walking in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that someone was also walking in his own mind. She noticed it though, once they were colliding.

"Ough" Hermione groaned.

"For Merlin's-" the boy started.

OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE NO, Hermione desperately thought as she suddenly realized who she actually had been colliding to.

"Oh." Said Tom Riddle once he saw who it was. "It's you… And you actually _wondered_ why I thought you weren't polite"

"Well maybe you should keep your head up and not on the ground" said Hermione shortly.

"Says the girl who does the same thing herself? Does that make you ignorant or just stupid?"

"Oh you… I really… I don't like you Riddle"

Tom Riddle laughed at this statement.

"Nobody likes me Granger, they learn to stand me" he said.

Realizing that she was still on the ground she started getting up.

Why's there a hand in front of my face? Hermione wondered. Oh, he wants to give me a hand up. Way to go with timing when you already knocked me on the ground, you prat!

"Thank you Riddle, I don't need your help" she said coldly.

"It's called being polite" he sneered.

_Oh you little…_

"Ha-ha very funny" she said ironically.

Tom stared at her for a moment as if deciding whether to kill her or not. Nah okay, it was mostly a check-up. He considered her.

"It's not very polite to stare" Hermione pointed out.

"Then maybe I'm not that polite then" he said abruptly.

Hermione had no idea of how to respond to this.

"Well if you _excuse_ me, I have to go finding _my_ dorm" said Hermione.

"You mean_ our_ dorm?" asked Tom.

Hermione glowered at him without making an effort to answer. She didn't see the point in that since she knew he'd make another argument for whatever she chooses to say.

"Do you want me to guide you?" he said smiling.

By that, I do _not_ mean a friendly "hey-do-you-want-help-smile" but more a "you're-so-pathetic-that-I-need-to-guide-you-to-your-room-smile".

"No" said Hermione and started walking up the stairs.

"How else are you going to find the way?" Tom asked interested. "Please tell me"

Hermione stopped and thought about it. She had two options.

1. She could just walk away and try to find McGonagall. That would mean avoid being murdered first day at senior year.

Or option 2. Following Tom Riddle/Voldemort/The Dark Lord/he-with-a-snotty-look and pray he wouldn't kill her.

She would save a lot of time by just following him, she _did_ have her wand as protection if he'd attack her.

So, Hermione turned around.

"Okay okay just show me the way" said she.

"That's what I thought" Tom said nodding and waved at her to follow him.

Hermione had almost expected being led to the chamber of secrets or somewhere else where he could kill her, so she was very surprised when arriving to the Head's dorm..

"Erm yeah… thanks I guess" she said reluctantly.

Riddle didn't answer, he just walked up the stairs and into his room.

Blimey! Could he be a little more impolite? Hermione thought. This is going to be a _very_ long year.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't leave me clueless now, you guys. Tell me what you think! :)**_


End file.
